Satoshi and Daisuk's love
by Kazumaluvr6
Summary: Title explains itself, Im not good at summaries..lol


"Hey Satoshi-kun?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was wondering, well will we ever be more than friends?" Daisuke asked, blushing and not daring to look into Satoshi's pure blue eyes. Taken back by the question Satoshi looked down at Daisuke, tilted his head up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Is that the answer you wanted?" He said smiling down at him. He kissed him once more then turned to go to the bedroom. He paused and turned, "Will you be joining me tonight?" He said in such an irresistible voice that was like velvet.

"I would like nothing more." Daisuke said walking towards Satoshi. He stopped in front of him and passionately kissed him. Satoshi and Daisuke embraced one another before heading off to the bedroom.

Daisuke woke up lying on Satoshi's well muscled chest. He gently lifted his head and sat up. He looked around, their clothes were scattered on the floor, and then looked over at Satoshi. Daisuke watched him sleep. He bent down and kissed his forehead, then on his lips, while his hand played with his wonderfully blue hair. Satoshi awoke to the kiss of his lover, and kissed him passionately back. They lay there in the red silk covered bed, kissing each other, never wanting it to stop. When they finally stopped, Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke and held him close to his chest. Daisuke curled his body up next to Satoshi's and laid his head on his chest. Daisuke closed his eyes and went back to sleep, Satoshi watched him and rubbed his hand up and down Daisuke's back.

"Morning sleepy head." Satoshi said kissing Daisuke on the head. Daisuke simply lay there and looked up into Satoshi's eyes. "Morning Satoshi-kun." He said in reply. Daisuke got up and went to the bathroom, Satoshi followed. Satoshi turned on the water getting it ready for a shower. "To hot for you Daisuke-kun?" He said with an irresistible voice.

"No. It's perfect." Daisuke said back with such a velvety voice, he could see Satoshi wanting him more and more each second. They got in the shower then dried off, and got dressed.

"So where are you off to today Satoshi-kun?"

"I have to go and make sure the idiots I'm forced to work with didn't and don't mess anything up. And most importantly I have to make sure they don't know or have any idea that Dark won't be stealing anything more for a while."

"Oh and what makes you think Dark wont be stealing anything for a while?" Daisuke asked in a flirty tone. He looked at Satoshi and gave him a wicked smile.

"Dark wont be stealing anything because he'll be to busy, because you and he will be all mine for quiet some time. Especially when I get back from work, which wont be to long."

Satoshi kissed Daisuke before leaving to go to work. As soon as Satoshi was out of site Daisuke set to work. He had bought at least 100 candles the day before. He started laying them around the bedroom and on the head board, along with some red, white, and black roses. Next he went to the Dinning room; and placed all the fine china in the spots where they would eat when his beloved Satoshi-kun came home. He ran to the kitchen and scrambled to get everything cooked in time. Daisuke made a fantastic chicken roast for the main course then a death by chocolate cake for dessert. As he finished putting the final touches on everything, Satoshi opened the door and called, "Daisuke-kun? Have you been cooking?" Daisuke walked to the front door, and kissed Satoshi.

"Of course I have, I want everything to be perfect for tonight." He said with a passion Satoshi had never heard before. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm and pulled him into the Dinning room, then sat him down. "Like it?" Daisuke asked a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Of course I like it Daisuke-kun, why wouldn't I?"

They had a wonderful time eating the dinner Daisuke had made that morning. "Care to join me in the bedroom?" Daisuke asked. "I have a surprise for you." Satoshi looked at him then gave a smile and kissed him. "You didn't have to. I have all I need rite in front of me." And with that he grabbed Daisuke by the waste and kissed him with such a passion Daisuke was taken back by it.

As they entered the bedroom, Satoshi gawked at how beautiful it was. There were lit candles everywhere around the room and roses in crystal vases along the head board. Satoshi started kissing Daisuke, and as they kissed they undressed. Sure enough they were in the bed, the silk covers over them.

"Satoshi it hurts!" Daisuke moaned. "Don't worry you'll get use to it Daisuke-kun" Satoshi said with a wicked smile. Daisuke moaned for at least an hour before he had finally got use to it. "See I told you, you would get use to it." Satoshi said. Their bodies intertwined with each other, Satoshi and Daisuke had been having sex for about an hour before they had finally stopped. Daisuke had passed out when they finished, and Satoshi simply hugged Daisuke close to him as if never wanting to let go. When Daisuke finally woke up, Satoshi was still holding his body close to his, still in a warm embrace. Daisuke didn't dare move, his body was still sore from last night. _Who knew Satoshi could be so aggressive in bed._ Daisuke thought to himself.

"You finally awake?" Satoshi said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, and did you have to be so rough? My whole body aches!" Daisuke said trying to turn, but failed to due to the pain. Satoshi laughed and pulled Daisuke's body up closer to his face, then kissed him.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Satoshi asked, fully knowing the answer to it.

"Yeah I do Satoshi-kun. I don't think I'll be able to move today though."

"Well then, I'll stay right here with you until you feel better." Satoshi said, once again pulling him into a warm embrace close to his body. Satoshi crawled on top of him and started kissing and caressing his body. Daisuke didn't complain but simply started rubbing his hands up and down Satoshi's back and chest. When Satoshi pulled away, he pulled Daisuke on top of him, so his head rest on his shoulder and his body was close to his own. Soon they were asleep, still in the same position as before.

When Satoshi awoke he was shocked to find that Daisuke wasn't next to him. He franticly got out of bed and put on his robe, then ran out of the room. He didn't go far when he heard Daisuke singing in the shower. He stopped and listened. He couldn't help but to smile, Daisuke may be good at drawing, but he wasn't good at singing. When Daisuke opened the door he was surprised to see Satoshi standing there with a grin on his face.

"What it is Satoshi-kun? While are you smiling like that?" Daisuke couldn't help but to ask, especially with the grin Satoshi had on. "You may be good at drawing but you suck at signing!" Satoshi said laughing. Daisuke had yelled at Satoshi until he stopped laughing at him. When he finally stopped laughing they went down stairs to the kitchen and got breakfast.

"Satoshi-kun? We won't ever break up will we?" Daisuke couldn't help but ask, he had to know the answer. Satoshi looked up from his bowl of cereal, "Of course not, why would you ask such a silly question?" Satoshi stared at him in disbelieve of the question he was just asked by his lover. Daisuke didn't answer, instead he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Satoshi-kun! I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question!" Daisuke said through teary eyes. Satoshi stared at him, then grabbed Daisuke and sat him down on his lap. Daisuke cried on his shoulder, while Satoshi put his head on Daisuke's and hugged him tight.

"It's okay. We're always going to be together…I promise you." Satoshi whispered in Daisuke's ear. Satoshi put his hand on Daisuke's head and sat there with him on his lap, gently crying.


End file.
